The objective of this project is to gain insight into the physioligic processes underlying normal and abnormal pubertal progression. Principal areas of investigation include themechanisms of adrenarche,the temporal changes in hypothalamic function with respect to gonadotropin regulation, the mechanism of the pubertal growth spurt, the treatment of idiopathic true precocious puberty with an analog of luteinizing hormone releasing hormone, and the development and use of luteinizing hormone releasing hormone agonists that can be administered by an intranasal route.